


The longest night

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implicita Jaytonio accennatissima e solo se volete vedercela, Sick Jayden, hurt Jayden
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: "Si era sentita impotente per tutta la vita, lontana e protetta mentre Jayden affrontava il pericolo ogni giorno, e aveva sognato il momento in cui sarebbe finalmente tornata da lui come la fine di quell’angoscia soffocante. Non aveva immaginato di dover prima trascorrere la notte più lunga della sua esistenza."Lungo missing moment ambientato nella puntata 2x16Fight Fire with Fire, POV Lauren.





	The longest night

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **26 prompts challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** [[LINK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)]  
> Prompt 9/26: #FIAMMA
> 
> In questo fandom, nello specifico in Italia, siamo credo in due XD Ma non importa, volevo scrivere questo missing moment da tanto e mi sono divertita a farlo ♥

«È mia sorella maggiore… Lauren.»

Jayden mormorò quella frase con voce flebile, incrinata dal dolore, eppure pervasa da un calore che narrava di mille altre parole taciute per troppi anni.

Lauren si rese conto solo in quel momento della rigidità che l’aveva attanagliata in attesa che lui la guardasse e riconoscesse in lei la bambina da cui aveva dovuto separarsi troppo presto, troppo brutalmente, prima di avere l’età per capire il perché e per accettarlo senza piangere. Se ne rese conto perché la sentì sciogliersi e abbandonare le sue membra, e poté finalmente sorridere.

«Ciao, Jayden,» riuscì solo a bisbigliare.

Coprì i pochi metri che la separavano da lui senza che i loro occhi si staccassero neppure per un secondo.

Il fratellino che ricordava era diventato un giovane guerriero che aveva appena rischiato la vita per proteggere i suoi compagni. Non aveva la forza di tenersi dritto, e due di loro lo sorreggevano solerti.

Lauren si avvicinò e posò una mano tremante sulla guancia di Jayden, calda più di quanto si aspettasse. Cercò in lui il ricordo di quel bambino, nei lineamenti maturati, nella sfumatura più scura assunta dai capelli un tempo dorati come i suoi. Jayden aveva il viso ferito e sporco, ma l’azzurro dei suoi occhi era come uno specchio di quelli di lei; inconfondibile, indimenticabile.

Era così strano poterlo finalmente toccare, così destabilizzante ritrovare ciò che tanto le era mancato e allo stesso tempo avere di fronte una persona che doveva imparare a conoscere di nuovo.

_Sarei voluta tornare prima._

_Mi dispiace tanto per quello che hai dovuto affrontare._

_Mi sei mancato ogni giorno._

Troppe, le cose che avrebbe voluto dire, ammassate nella sua gola in un nodo confuso e trepidante.

Non aveva importanza, non occorreva pronunciarle: bastavano i loro sorrisi esitanti a dirsi tutto, a comprendere tutto.

Lauren si rese conto distrattamente che gli altri ragazzi cercavano di parlarle, di chiederle dove fosse stata fino a quel momento e perché non sapessero neppure della sua esistenza. Prima che riuscisse a riprendere abbastanza padronanza di sé da tentare di rispondere, una delle ragazze interruppe gli altri e le si avvicinò.

«Ora smettetela con le domande,» li rimproverò, «io direi di cominciare così: Lauren, benvenuta tra i Samurai Rangers.»

Lauren si costrinse a staccare lo sguardo dal fratello il tempo sufficiente per rispondere al sorriso della giovane.

«Grazie,» mormorò. «Ho immaginato questo giorno per molto tempo, sono davvero ansiosa di conoscere ognuno di voi.» I suoi occhi tornarono sul viso di Jayden come se, ora che lo aveva finalmente di fronte, le fosse impossibile guardare qualsiasi altra cosa. «E soprattutto… il mio fratellino.»

Il sorriso di Jayden si allargò per un attimo, appena un istante prima che un gemito soffocato sfuggisse al suo controllo. Si piegò con un tremito contro uno dei ragazzi che lo sorreggevano, e questi lo sostenne allarmato.

Lauren sussultò e si avvicinò, prendendo tra le mani il viso del fratello.

«Jayden!»

Non era semplice calore quello che sentiva sulla sua pelle, come aveva potuto non accorgersene immediatamente?

«Sto bene,» sussurrò Jayden, ma quel filo di voce si stava velocemente spegnendo mentre i suoi occhi si facevano confusi e annebbiati, la testa che ricadeva pesantemente sulla spalla del compagno, scivolando via dalla presa spaventata di Lauren.

Non poteva perderlo, non adesso!

Il ragazzo che lo sosteneva tra le braccia si rivolse preoccupato a uno degli altri.

«Kevin, dobbiamo portarlo immediatamente da Ji, scotta sempre di più!»

Kevin non attese oltre e si chinò verso Jayden, sollevandolo senza sforzo e avviandosi deciso.

 

 

Di quel breve percorso, Lauren non avrebbe ricordato null’altro che l’immagine di Jayden che, tra le braccia di Kevin, scivolava e riemergeva dall’incoscienza. Non era sicura di cosa gli avesse fatto quel Nighlock, ma averlo distrutto le dava ora una soddisfazione immensa.

Solo quando varcò la soglia dell’ampio giardino, se ne rese conto: stava tornando, dopo così tanto tempo, nella casa dove aveva trascorso quei pochi, felici anni d’infanzia. Casa sua.

Appena fuori dall’ombra della veranda, Ji la guardava come se fino a quel momento non avesse davvero creduto al suo ritorno. Gli anni non avevano cambiato molto il viso del maestro, solo qualche nuova ruga si era aggiunta alle altre.

L’uomo non si mosse, non disse nulla, quasi gli fosse difficile trovare le parole. Jayden era rimasto con lui, era stato cresciuto da lui, ma di lei non doveva avere nulla di più che il ricordo di una bambina che ora non esisteva più. Una bambina che lui stesso aveva strappato dalla propria casa e dall’unica famiglia che le fosse rimasta.

Ora però non c’era tempo per i ricordi, ora c’era Jayden di cui occuparsi, e quando Ji vide avvicinarsi Kevin con quell’angosciante fardello tra le braccia, ogni altro pensiero dovette abbandonarlo, perché la sua espressione cambiò e tutta la sua attenzione si rivolse al suo allievo.

«Portalo nella sua stanza,» ordinò immediatamente.

Lauren li seguì e vide Kevin deporre Jayden sul suo letto con una cura che esprimeva devozione e rispetto. Se non avesse temuto per la vita di suo fratello, sarebbe persino riuscita a sorridere.

«Che cosa è successo?» chiese Ji, mentre si chinava sul ragazzo e gli scopriva il petto e le spalle. Violenti segni spiccavano sulla sua pelle. Non c’era sangue, ma il rosso di quei colpi era acceso come se stessero ancora bruciando.

«Il Nighlock lo ha colpito con un’arma che sputava dei colpi infuocati,» rispose Kevin. «Ha detto che era stata creata per accendere le fiamme presenti nel suo sangue. Su di noi quasi non aveva effetto, ma Jayden…»

«Fuoco del Netherworld… maledizione!» Ji imprecò tra sé. Passò una mano sulla fronte di Jayden, voltandogli gentilmente il viso verso di sé. «Jayden, puoi sentirmi? Jayden?»

Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi solo per un secondo. Guardò di fronte a sé senza riuscire a vedere nulla e sussurrò soltanto «Brucia…» prima di scivolare nuovamente nell’incoscienza.

L’uomo prese un profondo respiro, in un evidente tentativo di restare lucido e non cedere al dolore di vedere il suo allievo in quello stato.

«Uscite tutti, me ne occuperò io,» ordinò.

Lauren si voltò e si rese conto che dietro di lei era entrato anche il resto della squadra, che ora si stava mestamente allontanando.

Solo uno di loro restò indietro, e stava quasi per protestare quando Kevin lo tirò per un braccio.

«Antonio, andiamo!» intimò a bassa voce.

Discutere un ordine non doveva essere qualcosa di concepibile per Kevin. Del resto, anche lei si era sempre piegata ai suoi doveri senza opporsi. Ma non stavolta.

Quando Ji sollevò lo sguardo, la vide ancora lì, immobile, sul viso tutta la determinazione che potesse raccogliere.

«Io non me ne vado,» dichiarò. Non era una richiesta.

Il maestro ristette per un attimo, poi annuì.

«Aiutami, allora.» Lo disse con gentilezza, quasi si stesse scusando per qualcosa; forse per un’infanzia rubata.

Erano le prime parole che si rivolgevano da oltre tredici anni.

 

 

Lauren, seduta accanto al letto di Jayden, guardava assorta mentre Ji finiva di sistemare l’ultima fasciatura. Avevano applicato impacchi freddi sui punti colpiti, spalmato unguenti, e ora il maestro li aveva avvolti con garze leggere. La ragazza aveva appena finito di ripulire delicatamente il volto del fratello.

Jayden si agitava debolmente nell’incoscienza, faticava a respirare e sembrava in preda a un tormento da cui non riusciva a trovare tregua. Bruciava ancor più di prima, toccarlo l’aveva spaventata. Quella non era una febbre normale, non era una febbre _sopportabile_.

Ji si sollevò e si concesse un sospiro.

«Ho finito. Più di così non ci è possibile fare.»

«Ma sta ancora troppo male! Scotta da morire e sembra sentire molto dolore!» protestò Lauren.

«Lo so,» annuì mestamente Ji, «ma a questo non possiamo rimediare, né noi né alcun medicinale. Ho medicato le ferite sul suo corpo, ma la fiamma del Netherworld è ancora nel suo sangue, e il simbolo del Fuoco presente in lui reagisce ad essa. Continuerà a bruciare finché il fuoco demoniaco non si estinguerà, e non c’è nulla che possiamo fare se non attendere.» Accarezzò i capelli di Jayden come avrebbe fatto un padre – come _aveva fatto_ tante volte suo padre, in ricordi troppo lontani e troppo dolorosi. «Lo aspetta una nottata difficile.»

Nella stanza scese un silenzio spezzato solo dal respiro irregolare di Jayden e dai sottili mormorii senza senso che di tanto in tanto sfuggivano alle sue labbra.

Lauren si decise infine a chiederlo.

«Potrebbe… morire?»

«No,» – una parola così breve eppure capace di ridarle il respiro – «se il fuoco non l’ha ucciso immediatamente, non lo farà. Sono praticamente certo che quell’arma sia stata creata per distruggere il capo del clan Shiba. Cioè…»

_Cioè me._

Dovevano essere per lei, quei colpi. Jayden li aveva ricevuti al posto suo, come ogni altra ferita che avesse mai subito in tutta la vita. E la cosa più assurda era che probabilmente sarebbe stato felice di saperlo, perché il simbolo del Fuoco nel sangue di Lauren avrebbe reagito con ancora più violenza.

Perché Lauren, al suo posto, sarebbe stata arsa viva.

«Resterò con lui stanotte.»

«Lo so,» rispose Ji, dirigendosi verso la porta. «Ti porterò dell’acqua fresca e dei panni, cerca di tenere sotto controllo la febbre il più possibile. E in qualsiasi momento dovesse tornare cosciente, fallo bere.»

Lauren annuì senza staccare gli occhi da suo fratello. Lo fece solo quando Ji, fermo sulla soglia, le si rivolse di nuovo.

«Bentornata, Lauren.»

Le sorrise, e l’attimo dopo la ragazza era in piedi e lo stringeva in un abbraccio che non aveva bisogno di altre parole.

 

 

Jayden s’inarcò sul cuscino con un flebile gemito. Lauren aveva appena cambiato per l’ennesima volta il panno umido sulla sua fronte, e ogni volta il contatto freddo lo feriva come una lama.

Bruciava ancora terribilmente, la ragazza tremava ogni volta che gli misurava la temperatura. In una situazione normale, una persona con una febbre di quella portata avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in ospedale, ma nessun medico avrebbe potuto fare niente per le condizioni di suo fratello.

Si era sentita impotente per tutta la vita, lontana e protetta mentre Jayden affrontava il pericolo ogni giorno, e aveva sognato il momento in cui sarebbe finalmente tornata da lui come la fine di quell’angoscia soffocante. Non aveva immaginato di dover prima trascorrere la notte più lunga della sua esistenza.

«Si può?»

Lauren si voltò, sorpresa. Sulla soglia, infilandosi in una fessura della porta che richiuse silenziosamente dietro di sé, c’era uno dei compagni di Jayden.

«Uhm… Antonio, giusto?» chiese lei.

«Giusto!» esclamò Antonio, tendendole la mano con il più cordiale dei sorrisi. «È un vero piacere conoscerti!» Sebbene cercasse di sussurrare, la sua voce riusciva a essere ugualmente così piena di vitalità che Lauren non poté fare a meno di stringergli la mano sorridendo a sua volta.

L’espressione gioviale del ragazzo mutò però all’istante, quando si concentrò su Jayden. Antonio si sedette dall’altra parte del letto, e gli prese una mano con una disinvoltura che stupì Lauren.

«Ji ci ha detto che si riprenderà,» disse Antonio, e la ragazza ebbe l’impressione che volesse quasi ricordarlo a se stesso.

Per qualche minuto, nessuno dei due aggiunse più nulla. Lauren continuava a rinfrescare il viso e il collo di Jayden, osservando rapita il modo in cui Antonio gli accarezzava il dorso della mano e si chinava a sussurrargli parole di conforto all’orecchio. Quando gli parlava, sembrava che Jayden per qualche momento si calmasse, solo le profonde linee di sofferenza restavano a increspargli il viso, ma l’agitazione si placava per un po’.

Alla fine, Antonio dovette sentirsi osservato, perché sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, rivolgendole un altro di quei suoi sorrisi solari.

«Gli capita spesso di avere il sonno agitato, soprattutto quando non sta bene,» rispose come se Lauren avesse formulato una domanda. Probabilmente, l’espressione del suo viso lo aveva fatto.

Si era aspettata di trovare un gruppo unito, dal quale lei si sarebbe quasi certamente sentita estranea, ma non credeva che lo fossero al punto di sapere come calmare il sonno agitato di suo fratello.

Quando erano piccoli, Jayden dormiva placido e tranquillo, quasi non si muoveva durante tutta la notte. Avevano dormito spesso insieme, dopo che lei gli aveva raccontato qualche favola inventata sul momento. Lauren non ricordava più quelle che le raccontava sua madre prima che Jayden nascesse, ma ora che la mamma non c’era più, voleva essere lei a raccontarne al suo fratellino e farlo addormentare sereno. Ricordava ancora quanto si sentisse fiera di sé nel vederlo dormire tranquillo, l’ultima cosa che guardava prima di chiudere gli occhi anche lei e cullarsi nei sogni senza limiti dell’infanzia.

Jayden aveva perduto sua sorella e il loro padre nella stessa, orribile notte. Forse il suo sonno non era mai più stato sereno fin da allora.

Antonio era tornato a sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio di Jayden. Le due dita si erano intrecciate a quelle dell’altro mentre Lauren era persa tra ricordi così lontani da sembrare irreali.

«Siete… molto amici, tu e Jayden, non è così?»

Antonio sfoderò un’espressione fiera e gioiosa.

«Fin da quando eravamo bambini. Jayden è il mio migliore amico da tutta la vita, è stato lui a farmi diventare un Samurai. Nessuno credeva che fosse possibile per qualcuno che non appartenesse a una delle vostre linee di sangue, ma lui sì. Pazzesco, vero?»

«Beh… sì, è effettivamente pazzesco che tu ci sia riuscito,» rispose perplessa Lauren.

Antonio però scosse la testa. Tornò a guardare Jayden e i suoi occhi si fecero pieni di affetto.

«No, voglio dire che è pazzesco che Jayden abbia creduto così tanto in me. Non l’aveva mai fatto nessuno.» Sollevò la mano che stringeva nella sua e se la portò al petto. «L’ho fatto per lui, per potergli stare vicino nella sua missione. Farei qualsiasi cosa per lui.»

Lauren non rispose, ma un sorriso malinconico si affacciò sulle sue labbra. Almeno, Jayden non era stato solo come lei, e questo riusciva a darle un po’ di consolazione.

«Sai, adesso capisco,» mormorò d’un tratto Antonio. Era rimasto a osservare Jayden, assorto in qualche pensiero. «Eri tu.»

«Cosa?»

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.

«C’è sempre stato qualcosa che non riuscivo a capire, qualcosa che rendeva Jayden triste. Un… _luogo_ dove spariva la sua mente appena lo lasciavi solo con i suoi pensieri anche soltanto per dieci secondi. Speravo che prima o poi me ne parlasse, ma non l’ha mai fatto. Adesso so che eri tu. Eri tu il suo segreto.»

Lauren abbassò lentamente lo sguardo sul fratello, e quello spiraglio di consolazione si tinse di amarezza.

Che sciocca era, come aveva potuto pensare che Jayden non si fosse sentito solo? Aveva attorno degli amici a cui aveva dovuto mentire, da cui aveva dovuto nascondersi, a cui aveva dovuto chiedere di rischiare la vita senza che potessero sapere fino in fondo perché. E una parte di lei sapeva che non era ancora finita, che Jayden avrebbe voluto assolvere al suo compito fino in fondo. Che avrebbe rinunciato a tutto perché lei potesse prendere il posto che le spettava.

Una parte che non voleva ascoltare, non ancora.

«Jayden!»

La voce allarmata di Antonio la strappò dai suoi pensieri. Jayden si era inarcato all’indietro e tremava convulsamente.

I due ragazzi si precipitarono su di lui e lo voltarono su un fianco, cercando di contenere il più possibile gli spasmi violenti che lo scuotevano. Il suo respiro spezzato sembrava a Lauren il suono più tremendo che avesse mai udito e le strappava un battito a ogni singulto.

Quando la crisi passò, era come se fossero trascorse ore eterne. Jayden crollò sul cuscino, respirando a fatica, il volto madido di sudore, lo sguardo confuso che vagava in un mondo offuscato, fatto di delirio e fuoco –  quel fuoco che gli bruciava dentro e che ardeva sulla sua pelle con la ferocia di un demone spietato. Era difficile convincersi che non l’avrebbe consumato.

«È finita, è finita, va tutto bene,» ripeteva Antonio, accarezzandogli i capelli con un impeto che tradiva tutta l’apprensione che cercava inutilmente di calmare.

Lauren prese un altro panno dal comodino e lo passò con gentilezza sul viso del fratello.

«Resisti, Jayden. Sono qui con te. Sono qui, finalmente. Ti prego, torna presto da me.»

 

 

L’alba era vicina quando Antonio si alzò dalla sedia su cui aveva passato quasi tutta la notte. Jayden aveva smesso di agitarsi ed era scivolato in un sonno esausto e febbricitante.

«Io vado, lo affido a te,» disse a Lauren, rivolgendole un occhiolino come fossero vecchi amici.

Si chinò ad accarezzare un’ultima volta, con affetto, i capelli umidi di sudore del ragazzo, prima di dirigersi verso la porta e uscirne silenziosamente come era entrato.

Lauren allungò una mano fino a prendere quella del fratello, sorridendo tra sé.

«Il tuo amico è davvero un tipo singolare,» commentò. La sola risposta che ricevette fu un sospiro lieve, ma che in qualche modo sapeva di sollievo.

Si avvicinò di più e posò la mano sulla fronte di Jayden. Scottava ancora, ma molto meno di qualche ora prima. Era finalmente diventata una febbre normale, alta ma non pericolosa.

_Ma non sai ancora se starà bene, non sei ancora certa che non abbia subito un danno irreparabile._

La ragazza scosse la testa, rifiutando quella voce sottile e terrorizzata dentro di lei.

Prese nuovamente la mano di Jayden nella sua e si chinò fino a posarvi la fronte.

«Torna presto da me.»

 

 

Lauren osservò la penombra della camera tingersi lentamente del pallido chiarore dell’aurora.

Il respiro di Jayden si era fatto più regolare già da un po’, ma la febbre si era assestata e sembrava non volerne sapere di scendere ancora.

La ragazza diede le spalle al letto per immergere il panno nell’acqua fresca e, quando tornò a voltarsi, trovò gli occhi di Jayden che la guardavano spaesati. Solo due fessure arrossate, lucide e sfinite; ma ora, finalmente, riuscivano a vederla.

«Ho creduto… di aver solo sognato…» sussurrò Jayden, un filo di voce che si spezzava sulle labbra secche e disidratate.

Lauren sentì un sorriso di esausto sollievo esploderle in viso e quasi scoppiò a ridere. S’inginocchiò al capezzale del fratello e posò il viso sul cuscino a pochi centimetri da lui, accarezzandogli la guancia.

«Sei davvero qui…» mormorò ancora lui.

«Sono qui, fratellino. Andrà tutto bene ora,» promise Lauren. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e sentì la pelle ancora troppo calda a contatto con le sue labbra.

«Sì… sì, andrà tutto bene,» rispose Jayden. Sembrava ancora confuso, perso negli echi dei pensieri che lo avevano guidato per tutta la vita: il suo dovere, la sua missione. «Loro ti seguiranno. Farò in modo che lo facciano–»

«Shhh,» fece Lauren, interrompendo quel bisbiglio accorato. «Non pensarci ora, devi riposare, hai ancora la febbre alta. Tieni, bevi un po’ d’acqua. Riesci a tirarti su?»

Jayden si lasciò guidare e sostenere fino a sedersi con le spalle appoggiate ai cuscini, accettò il bicchiere che gli veniva posato contro le labbra e bevve a piccoli sorsi. C’era ancora un’espressione smarrita sul suo viso, Lauren non era certa che fosse consapevole di aver trascorso un’intera nottata in preda alla febbre.

«Non ho… non ho spiegato nulla agli altri,» mormorò d’un tratto Jayden, come parlando tra sé. «Ho mentito per tutto questo tempo, devo parlare con loro!»

Prima che Lauren potesse rendersene conto, si trovò a sospingere nuovamente suo fratello contro il cuscino per impedirgli di alzarsi. Il fatto che ci riuscisse con tanta facilità era una dimostrazione sufficiente di quanto il ragazzo non fosse neppure lontanamente abbastanza in forze da muoversi.

«Jayden, calmati. Sono sicura che Ji spiegherà loro ogni cosa. Tu adesso devi solo pensare a riprenderti.»

«Io… sto bene, sono solo… stanco…»

Lauren lo guardò scuotere debolmente la testa, come per liberarsi di un capogiro improvviso. La voce stava sfuggendo al suo controllo e si faceva più flebile senza che egli potesse impedirlo.

Non sarebbe riuscito a mantenersi lucido ancora a lungo. Era meglio così, pensò la ragazza, aveva bisogno di riposare dopo quella nottata che l’aveva ridotto allo stremo.

_E tu non sei pronta per quello che ti dirà. Non sei pronta a lasciarlo andare._

Fu il suo turno, stavolta, di scuotere violentemente il capo, per scrollarsi via quella voce che continuava a sussurrarle verità che non voleva ascoltare.

«Lo so che sei stanco, Jay… sei esausto,» gli disse con dolcezza, aiutandolo a tornare a distendersi senza incontrare resistenza. Le palpebre del giovane sembravano già lottare per non chiudersi. «Riposa per qualche ora. Io non mi muoverò di qui, te lo prometto. Resterò con te.»

Jayden sembrò voler rispondere, ma non riuscì a emettere nulla più di un debole soffio di respiro prima di arrendersi alla spossatezza.

Lauren tornò a sederglisi accanto, posò sulla sua fronte un nuovo panno fresco e passò delicatamente il dorso delle dita sulla sua guancia. Nel suo sguardo, amore e apprensione si mescolavano.

Non voleva arrendersi a vederlo scomparire di nuovo dalla sua vita, neppure per un altro giorno.

«Resterò con te.»

Lo ripeté come se prometterlo potesse renderlo reale.


End file.
